Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Reid gets rescued. Sequel to Reid's Unlucky Christmas Accident! Title by Cassie.


AN: Well apparently I couldn't just leave poor Spencer hanging. I got told to make a sequel, so here it is. I honestly have no idea what is going to happen, but Reid will get back on the ground. And probably never leave it again! Lol! So I'm going to try and have this as humorous as the last one, but I don't know yet! So Enjoy!

Happy Holidays everyone and please, don't end up like Reid.

Disclaimer: *clears throat* After much thought and consulting with Cassie, I have nothing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator asked in a calm voice. Garcia was cussing the boys out in her head. How could they have done so much damage in such a short amount of time? And why were they STANDING on the roof anyway?

"Yes, three moronic men were putting Christmas lights up and Boy Genius got tangled up and is now dangling from the roof. I know this sounds stupid, but the only thing that's keeping his from plunging to his young, premature death and the accidental in quotes death of the others is a measly string of lights!" Garcia said quickly.

"No worries ma'am. We get those calls all the time. I'm sending out the fire department right away ma'am" the dispatcher said. Garcia breathed a sigh of relief. Well at least the finest profilers in the United States wouldn't look completely stupid for having to call the fire department because they couldn't navigate a string of lights.

"If I could kiss you right now, you would be getting luckier than my Chocolate God!" Garcia exclaimed. The dispatcher chuckled.

"I'm glad to be of assistance ma'am. Now, is there anyone out there with the man?" she asked. Garcia smiled they had done one thing right, but as she turned around a murderous look took over her face.

"Have you all lost the good common sense your momma's gave you? Who's out there with my Baby boy?" Garcia shrieked. JJ and Emily turned to Dave and Aaron, both men had a look of pure terror covering their faces. "No, Ms. Dispatcher, but they will be" Garcia said as she took her purse and started beating Morgan with it while JJ and Emily slapped the other two upside the heads.

"Outside" Emily said.

"Now" JJ finished. Both women pointed to the door. Hotch and Dave hung their heads as they trudged back out into the cold winter day. Morgan grinned that he didn't have to until he turned back to Garcia.

"I'm going to head out too Baby Girl" Morgan said, pointing over his shoulder before he quickly retreated.

"Now they are out there Ms. Dispatcher. There are three morons and my Baby Boy" Garcia informed her. The dispatcher stifled her laughter. If she could get calls like this all day, then things would be looking up.

"Alright, the fire department should be there soon. I have no doubt you will all be fine" she said with a smile. Garcia beamed as she heard the sirens.

"Well, I should go help the morons, but thank you so much for your help!"

"You are more than welcome ma'am. Have a nice day" the dispatcher replied before hanging up. Garcia dropped the phone back into its cradle before heading back out into the cold, JJ and Emily following just to see the free show.

"…still can't believe you guys just forgot about me" Reid cried out as he sat with his arms folded across his chest, still hanging upside down. It would be a comical sight had the firetruck not been zooming down the long driveway, pulling up short as they saw the sight in front of them. Two of the men jumped out chuckling as they rushed to the back and climbed up to the ladder.

"We got another one Robertson" the one laughed as they drove up and extended the ladder. The second guy shook his head.

"There need to be warnings on those stupid things. Warning: May hang you upside down from the roof if not properly used" he joked. Reid frowned as he pointed to the other men.

"They need a warning too. Warning: May not help friends after they cause stupidity" Reid said. The two firefighters laughed as they untangled Reid and eased him onto the ladder. "Thank you" he said as his feet touched the ground. They nodded before hopping back into the truck and driving off.

Garcia rushed forward and pulled Reid into a bone crushing hug. He couldn't breathe.

"Baby girl, I think he needs air" Morgan said. Garcia dropped her arms and turned on him.

"All three of you men get the couch for a month. No less" she said before she wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders and steered him inside. "Now let's get you some hot cocoa you poor thing" Garcia said. Reid grinned and turned to look at the other men and did the only mature thing he could think of. He stuck his tongue out at them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: There we go. Reid is safe, everyone got a laugh at the situation and everything is fine and dandy! Yay me! Woot! So I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, now please review!

And please remember the firefighters in Chicago that were killed today. From one firefighter to another, rest in peace.


End file.
